Cherry blossom's return
by Kyo12591
Summary: Sakura left Kohona to grow stronger. To prove to everyone she was worth something. Years later she returns. Though she is not alone, three men accompany her. What lies ahead for the Cherry blossom and company? Main pairing-SakuraXItachi. Sakura-multi
1. Prologue

**Yo New fanfic. I know, I know. Just enjoy it. **

**Kyo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters but I do own myself and my Character so don't take me! O.o'**

**Prologue **

Sakura Haruno had left the village when she surpassed Tsunade at seventeen. Sasuke Uchiha returned to the village at age seventeen. A few months after Sakura left. Sakura had been declared a missing nin by Tsunade. Naruto had been heart broken. Kakashi had wondered where he went wrong.

Sakura Haruno had never returned to her village. Not one of her old friends had ever found her. They had heard rumors of course but no one believed them. They heard many things. They had heard that a woman with pink hair had killed an entire village. They had heard a girl with pink hair had been seen with Akatsuki. They had heard a girl with pink hair had been declared a criminal.

They would never believe that sort of thing out of Sakura. The night she had left Tsunade had known. Known that Sakura had wanted to leave. Naruto had been once again out training to get Sasuke back and Sakura had long given up on having their old teammate returned.

Sakura had gotten tired of Kakashi and Naruto only caring about Sasuke. Only caring about getting more power. Kakashi had never really payed her attention like he had Naruto and Sasuke. She knew he thought of her as just the female of the team.

When Tsunade agreed to train Sakura she knew she would show those guys who was strong. She had vowed to become the most powerful kunoichi alive and after surpassing Tsunade she had to train under someone else. But there had been no one stronger in the village who would help her. So there was only one thing Sakura could do. She had to leave. And she did.

Tsunade supposed that would happen. She knew that Sakura was obsessed with wanting to prove her worth. Regardless of Tsunade telling her how powerful she was not one of her teammates took her like a rival, as a teammate. No one saw her as a equal. Well Sakura wanted to change that.

Thus she left. Left to gain strength. Left to prove one day that she was strong to Kohona. Prove she had worth.

Tsunade had no choice but to dub her a missing nin. She was missing. No one had seen hide nor hair of her in all the years she had been gone. They heard rumors but nothing like proof of her whereabouts. After a while they all gave up looking. After years they gave up hope of her return.

And when they finally gave up hope, that very moment is when they finally heard from her. Or rather of her.

**End Prologue: **

**Give it a chance. I have so many Ideas I want to try out. I can't help but write different stories. I can't really get into my other stories right now. I have a mood disorder I can't stay in one mood for a long time. It changes fast so if I'm in the mood to write something I have to write it or it never gets done. Well I am writing now. Just sit back and enjoy what I do write. **

**Kyo A. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

The ANBU appeared in Tsunade's office with a poof. He was kneeling on one knee his head bowed. Tsunade wondered what is was this time. They had nothing go wrong for so long now that something had to go wrong sooner or later. She just wished it was much later.

She took a long pull of _Sake_ and slammed it down on her desk bracing herself for the news the ANBU, kneeling in front of her desk, had to say now. Had someone died? Had Akatsuki finally came for Naruto? Did the Uchiha finally find a girl to bare his children? She swore that if she saw the Uchiha chasing after one more of her students she was going to make it so he could never have children.

It was one female after another, but no mater how hot he thinks he is, no one wanted him. Not after his betrayal to the village. Not even his old fan girls wanted him. She couldn't say he didn't deserve it or that she wasn't laughing at all the failed attempt he received for his heirs plan.

" Hokage-sama I came with news." Tsunade took another long drink of _Sake_. She just couldn't wait.

" Get on with it." She said with a bite of anger. He twitched head still bowed.

" Haruno Sakura has been spotted." Tsunade jerked in surprise.

" Why didn't you say so sooner!" She yelled standing.

" Hokage-sama please wait. She was spotted on the border of Mist." Tsunade wondered what the problem was. Sakura was alive and she wasn't far from Kohona! After all these years! How long had it been? She left at seventeen. And she was older then Naruto and Sasuke by a few months and Naruto was twenty now. So it had been three years.

" Hokage-sama she was spotted but she wasn't alone." Tsunade froze in place.

" Explain." She ordered.

" There were three men with her. Two of which are or were Akatsuki." Tsunade sucked in a gasp.

" Are you positive?" Tsunade couldn't believe this. Sakura wouldn't betray them no matter what happened. This had to be a lie.

" It is true Hokage-sama I saw it with my own eyes. The female looks like Haruno Sakura. Pink hair and green eyes. The Akatsuki that are with her...one is the blond Deidara from Stone. The other..." He trailed off.

" Spit it out!" Tsunade yelled getting even more angry.

" It seems like it is Uchiha Itachi."

The world spun and Tsunade had to sit down before she fell down. Her eyes were glazed as she looked at the ANBU in stunned silence.

_What are you thinking Sakura? What have you done? _Tsunade thought.

" It seems that they are heading this way." The ANBU said suddenly.

Tsunade's eyes widened.

If she was with Akatsuki she was no longer an friend of Kohona.

" What of the other male. " The ANBU was silent as Tsunade asked him this. For a long while he did not answer then almost shamefully he answered slowly.

" He was surrounded by some sort of Jutsu. Every time I looked at him he looked like a different person." Tsunade frowned. She had never heard of that before. Why was Sakura keeping company like that? Akatsuki and a unknown ninja? How had Sakura changed so much in only three years? It seemed she was a much different person.

" Send ANBU to encounter them before they get to the village. Find their reasons. Maybe Sakura is not coming to harm the village. Perhaps. We can not assume anything at this point." The ANBU disappeared in a poof.

Tsunade wasn't sure what to make of this. Was Sakura going to attack the village? She had two criminal's, two Akatsuki traveling with her. Was she mad? Uchiha Itachi? Sasuke was going to hate her for life. Unless of course Sakura was just holding them captive and bringing them to Kohona.

Nothing was for sure, and different scenario's played in Tsunade's head. She would like nothing more then to have Sakura come home to them but at what cost was she willing to pay to have her student home. Not the village that was for sure.

It seems like she was going to need a lot more Sake before the day was through.

**End chapter:**

**Yes short, but I figured this would be a good time to stop the chapter. A good ending point. Hope you guys like the story so far. Don't hate me because I don't update enough on my other stories ne? Just enjoy what I do write. ^^**

**Kyo**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Sakura sighed as she felt chakra signatures coming their way. So much for coming quietly. It seemed like Kohona wanted to make a scene. Of course it was the home of Naruto Uzumaki the Ninja famous for being loud and making scenes so it wasn't that surprising.

" Five ANBU." Itachi Uchiha said suddenly. He was traveling with her and was currently to her right.

" Do we kill them? Yeah." Deidara asked. He was also traveling with her, he was to her left. Sakura sent a glare his way.

" No you idiot. We are not here to kill anyone. Itachi wants to be allowed home and I want to come back to prove my worth." Not that she really needed to explain anything. They all knew why they were going to Kohona. They all knew why they were following Sakura.

Itachi wanted to go home. His clan murder was a set up. The Elders of Kohona set Itachi up to take the blame for the clans murder. He had taken the blame, though he did kill them it was by orders from the Elders. Thus not his fault.

Deidara being one of the only Akatsuki left alive had no where else to go and when Itachi had left he had followed. **( Like a puppy. )**

Sakura looked briefly over her shoulder at the black haired male at their backs. His reason? None of them knew. He was not a danger to Kohona, Sakura had made sure of that. None of them were. He was a powerful Ninja and he walked away from his village.

He had killed his clan for reasons only known to him. Maybe he was mentally unstable she didn't know but he seemed sane enough. He was brilliant there was no mistaking that but he didn't speak enough. Rarely did he say a word. He had a odd accent. One they couldn't place.

He might not even be human for all they knew. He did have oddly pointed ears. He wasn't blue or anything. He looked human enough. **(Except those ears.) **Though the otherworldly beauty he had going on sort of made him seem even more inhuman.

He had created a illusion on himself so that anyone who saw him would not see the same appearance again. Of course when he was with them he did not bother with the Jutsu. Most of the time though he used the Jutsu to hide from possible fan girls. He was a breath taking beautiful and even now glancing over her shoulder at the male Sakura's breath caught.

His midnight blue eyes raised to hers and the wind all but went out of her. She flushed and looked away. He always made her blush. He was just so beautiful. He was feminine in a way with all that raven black hair. Even longer then Itachi's. He wore his hair up today. Though usually it was like Itachi's at the back of his neck.

His raven hair was longer then Sakura's and Deidara's even, to his hips. Itachi's was mid back and so was Deidara's and Sakura's. His bangs hid his eyes sometimes so that you couldn't tell where he was looking but when he put the full power of those midnight eyes on you. You froze.

Maybe it was something in the look. The cold indifferent he gave everyone. The dangerous aura that oozed from him.

When you looked at him you thought not only beautiful but dangerous. Your brain said ' warning' in big flashing letters. It did for Sakura's at least. She didn't know much about him. Itachi and Deidara did not either. Though Itachi said he was even more powerful then they had thought.

Itachi had a bad feeling about the male. Sakura did too. It was like he was just waiting for them to let their guard down and then he would snap and kill everyone of them with out even a blink of an eye.

" The ANBU are stopping ahead of us. Do we go around?" Itachi asked. He did not like taking orders from Sakura. He didn't even like not being the leader of their little group but he followed the girl because she was willing to help him get back to his home. To help him clear his name thus he put up with her. Plus he was interested in what she could do. She was not weak.

She could even be called close to a equal and to Itachi that was worth admiring, so he did what she asked out of gratitude alone. Maybe a bit of curiosity too.

" No. They will attack us if we avoided them. We might as well approach and be peaceful about this thing." She said. Itachi glanced back at the male behind them.

He looked to Sakura and she shook he head as if reading what Itachi thought from his mind. She didn't know what he would do either. He had never told them why he joined their group. Why he wanted to go to Kohona. The only thing Sakura knew is that he didn't want to hurt them or Kohona.

They all came to a clearing where the five ANBU stood waiting for them. Faces covered in masks. Sakura could tell one of them was Neji Hyuuga. The chakra was familiar.

" What do you want with the village hidden in the leaves?" One ANBU she didn't know asked. Sakura answered for her group.

" I wish to speak with Tsunade-sama." The ANBU was silent for a long while.

" We wish no harm." She said. The ANBU scoffed.

" You think we're going to let you walk into our village with two Akatsuki? Your are a missing nin." Sakura sighed.

" Akatsuki is no more. Deidara and Itachi are the only two who are alive, and the organization is no longer in affect. If you will not let us into the village then give this letter to Tsunade and she will see if I am to see her or not." Sakura said fishing into her black cloak and pulling out a letter.

The ANBU who spoke approached and took the letter as if it was armed and deadly. The one to accept the letter poofed away to Tsunade while the other four stood and stared at them.

Finally the ANBU returned after a few minutes of awkward silence.

" Hokage-sama will allow you conference with her." Sakura smiled. They followed the ANBU to the Village.

**Kohona- Hokage tower**

Tsunade was shocked to see how Sakura had changed. Hair that was once again long, though this time it fit her rather well. She had filled out of course thought she was lean in frame. Her jade eyes were darker not as innocent but Tsunade was relieved when she saw that innocence still lay inside those jade eyes.

Tsunade was shocked to see that Itachi Uchiha and Deidara of Akatsuki were indeed with Sakura.

And the ANBU was right the male behind them was using a Jutsu to block his real appearance from them. She didn't say anything at this moment.

Sakura had explained that Akatsuki was no more. She explained why Itachi was here and what had happened with the Elders. She had known and she agreed to allow Itachi to return to the village but he was under strict watch.

Deidara she wasn't sure she was going to let stay. But Sakura had assured her that he would not harm he village or become a threat. Sakura also had him under strict watch.

Tsunade believed Sakura was not here to hurt or harm the village in any way. So now she said what she wanted.

" What about him. If he is to be trusted I think we should be able to see what he really looks like." Tsunade said and saw surprise flicker over Sakura's face before she tensed along with the rest of her group, other then the male in the back.

" Introductions should also be in order." She added.

Sakura looked a little uncertain and Tsunade wondered why. Sakura and Itachi parted so the male could walk up to the front of the group. The two ANBU still in the room tensed and stood on either side of Tsunade just in case.

The Jutsu he was under dropped and all six foot of his body appeared as his own. His long raven hair to his hips tired up to it reached just above his waist. He was not as broad as Itachi but he was the same size as Deidara. He wore a long black trench coat that hit him at mid-calf. He wore black pants and a crimson shirt.

His pale skin was so bright as if the moon hid beneath that perfect skin. His beauty was stunning. He was as beautiful as a woman but was a man. His blue midnight eyes were what really stood out. Well when he looked at you. When he let you see those eyes. When you saw the full weight of them. His pointed ears were visible since his hair was up.

One of the ANBU choked and Tsunade's eyes went wide. He mouth fell open in shock. Awed at his beauty. And as always when he spoke it stunned them all. The coldness of his tone yet the sensual brush by you got when you heard it. So sexy he was. Sakura blushed at that. That accent that they could not place also added the mystery he carried.

" My name is-" He was cut off as the ANBU to Tsunade's right jerked his mask off. Which was _so_ not allowed.

" Kyo!?" He yelled. It was Neji Hyuuga. His face was as shocked as any of them had seen.

Neji rushed to Kyo. No one had ever dared rush him. Sakura and her group held their breath waiting and wanting to know what happened. How did Neji know Kyo?

And for the first time ever Neji showed some emotion and crushed the raven haired stranger in a hug.

Sakura gasped.

Kyo was rigid. He looked at the male who was crushing him in a hug and sighed.

" You are such a pain." He said and another first was heard and seen as Kyo showed an emotion.

_Annoyance._

**End chapter:**

**Yes Cliff hanger and Yes I added myself to the story! Okay no I am not that hot! My hair is not that long and my ears are not pointed. Other wise yep thats me. Lol. I have always wanted to add my self in one of my stories just never found a reason! No I did haha! As you can tell this is one of those stories where Sakura leaves then comes back with a group, yeah yeah it's been done before lots of times but I don't like most of them so I thought I'd try my own. ( There are good ones out there but not too many) **

**The chapters aren't going to be that long. I usually do long chapters but it gets tiring sometimes, so just deal with the short chapters and be thankful that the story is somewhat long. **

**Questions?**

**Kyo**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

" Get off." Kyo said in a hiss. Neji sighed and pulled back. He gave the male a glare. Kyo just looked at him with a little annoyance and mostly indifference. Which was normal for Kyo.

" Kyo what are you doing here?" Neji asked. The Hokage finally broke out of her shock and spoke.

" Hyuuga you know this shinobi?" Neji turned around quickly seemly he had forgotten where he was. He bowed his head and went to his knee in front of the Hokage in apology.

" Yes Hokage-sama. Kyo is from a very tiny island and a very small village. His clan was the only members allowed in the village. You _might_ know the clan as the Blood Elves." Itachi coughed to hide a laugh and Kyo turned with a deadly glare to the Uchiha.

The two did not get along. Most of the time Kyo would glare at Itachi for something and Itachi would glare back. The longest they had glared at each other had been two hours straight.

Elves were of course not real. It was just an expression because of the clan's abnormal ears. The pointed part at least. Maybe their beauty also.

" The clan is gone." Kyo said turning back around to look into the Hokage's amber eyes. She flushed just a little feeling the full weight of his eyes. It was as if they were drawing you in.

" What do you mean gone?" Neji asked standing and facing him again.

He did not answer the Hyuuga but simply looked into his silver eyes with his midnight blue. Both with out pupils. Like Neji's eyes.

Neji winced finally and cursed.

" You killed them all." Kyo didn't say a word he just stared into the Hyuuga's eyes with his own.

" How do you know this Shinobi." Tsunade asked again getting a bad feeling.

" The Blood Elves are... or use to be," Neji sent a glare at Kyo.

" ...the Hyuuga's ancestor clan. The Byakugan and the Sharingan both came from them." The room went silent.

" You mean...." Sakura said in surprise but Neji didn't let her finish before he nodded and spoke.

" Kyo is of this clan and thus his clan were the ones the Sharingan and Byakugan came from."

" Does...did the clan have a different kekki genkai or did they possess the Sharingan or Byakugan?" Tsunade asked curiously.

" Some had both, some had neither." Kyo said suddenly breaking the silence of the room, but not for long.

" What do you mean neither, yeah?" Deidara asked finally speaking.

" Some had a different kekkei genkai. It was like the Byakugan but instead of seeing Chakra is saw power. It could see through any obstacle, follow any movement. A very powerful bloodline." Neji said looking to Kyo.

" Which do you have?" Tsunade asked. She wasn't sure if it was Byakugan since Kyo's eyes were also pupil-less or if all his clan members had eyes like his.

His blue eyes suddenly changed and behold scarlet eyes greeted them. The Scarlet of the Sharingan.

**End chapter:**

**Even though this story seems like it is about me it is not! I am just getting Kyo's..er my history in there so you under stand the character. This is about Sakura! I know it doesn't seem like it lol but it is! It is a romance and Kyo is just one of the guys to come to Kohona with Sakura. He is a OC of course because he is me! Lol. If you have questions about Kyo's...(er lets just say Kyo instead of me) bloodline or back ground ask. It seems difficult and all but it's not. And the blood elf thing don't worry about it I only said that because his ears are pointed lol. **

**Kyo**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

The room was silent. Someone who was born with the Sharingan but was not a Uchiha.

Suddenly Sharingan turned to Byakugan, just red instead of silver like Neji's. He had both.

" Amazing." Tsunade said surprised. When Kyo's eyes went back to blue they had a pupil. They were normal eyes. Normal dark blue eyes. What a power.

" Why were they pupil-less before?" Tsunade asked curiously.

" I was using the Byakugan for a while." Kyo answered. Sakura and her group had never heard Kyo speak so much in one day.

" Why was it red?" Tsunade asked so curious about his power.

" Because that is the way of the clan. They are not called ' Blood ' for no reason." He said rolling his eyes.

" Are you related to Neji?" Sakura asked wondering why the two seemed to know each other.

" Yes." Kyo answered.

" He's my grandpa add a few greats." Neji said rolling his eyes.

Again silence.

" Our clan is immortal. We do not age past a certain age. Of course only if you had the clan's bloodline or both the Sharingan and Byakugan." Kyo said admitting he was immortal as if it were no big deal.

" Kyo has been alive for a three hundred or so years." Neji said as if it were also no big deal.

Considering Kyo didn't look any older then twenty they were all having a hard time believing this.

" Does that mean you can not be killed?" Itachi asked. Of course he would be the one to ask. Kyo turned to him with his own Sharingan activated. It was beyond creepy seeing the Sharingan on anyone who was not his little brother. Itachi could admit that.

" Are you threatening me Uchiha?"

_Oh here we go. _ Sakura thought. She could admit she was shocked. She had not known Kyo could control both the Sharingan and Byakugan. No wonder Itachi and him didn't get along. Sakura just couldn't wrap her mind around Kyo being hundreds of years old.

" He can not die from age." Neji answered since Kyo was busy glaring a hole into the Uchiha with spinning Sharingan eyes. Itachi was glaring right back his own Sharingan spinning just as wildly.

" Is he dangerous?" Tsunade asked Neji. Neji seemed surprised.

" Yes, but he will not bring destruction to Kohona if that is what your asking." Neji said sure of Kyo's purpose.

" Why is he here?" Tsunade asked looking to Kyo and Itachi who seemed to dislike each other as much as Sasuke and Naruto.

" My guess is that he didn't like the other villages and he's looking for somewhere to settle for a few years. He moves village to village for ten years. This is the first time he's been to Kohona to my Knowledge." Kyo didn't pull his eyes from Itachi's because that would be admitting defeat so he spoke while looking at Itachi.

" I came when the village was first being built. The first Hokage was a good man." Tsunade nodded. That he was.

" So now that we found the reason for all of your coming here and asking to remain. I will have you each watched. No offense." Tsunade said.

" Where will they stay Hokage-sama?" Neji asked looking to Itachi and Kyo.

" Itachi can not stay in the Uchiha compound because of Sasuke." Sakura's eyes widened. Sasuke was back in the village? Huh she could have swore they would have killed him.

" Kyo can't stay with in the Hyuuga manor. Uncle hates him." Kyo smirked and Neji flushed just a little.

" He is the worst chess player." Tsunade and the room sweat dropped. For someone with such a deadly aura once he started speaking and relaxed he seems like a normal person.

" Sakura's house has been sold long ago. And Deidara....well he will have to stay close to Sakura." Tsunade said because she didn't trust the blond.

" Sasuke will spare a few rooms." Kyo said with a smirk.

" You know Sasuke?" Sakura asked at the same time Itachi asked.

" You know my little brother?" They looked at each other then Kyo.

" Of course I do. The little brat tried to kill me thinking I was his elder brother in disguise. Once he realized I was not he tried to kill me for having the Sharingan and not belonging to the Uchiha clan. Such a violent person." Kyo tisked.

Sakura couldn't believe this. It was as if Kyo had turned into a different person all together just because Neji had hugged him. Okay Sakura never thought to ever say that.

" I doubt he will do as you say." Sakura said to Kyo. Kyo looked to her and for the first time smirked at her. She blushed.

" He will do what he is told." And with that he looked to Tsunade. She nodded.

" Very well. If you can convince that brat to allow you to stay then go right a head and I want you all there. Sakura you too. I need someone to make sure Itachi and Sasuke don't kill each other and also now to make sure Kyo here doesn't kill either of them." Tsunade couldn't believe this.

Sakura sweat dropped but nodded.

" Kyo I want to speak with you more. I have many questions." Kyo looked at the female with a raised eye brow. His Sharingan had turned off. He looked at her with dark blue eyes.

" Of course." He said with a slight smirk.

" Then you are all dismissed. Neji you will of course make sure they are behaved." Neji sighed and nodded. He walked along side his grandfather, great, great, well you get the point. A very old relative that was actually hundreds of years old but looked twenty.

The Elders were going to love this.

**End chapter:**

**Well then now that thats over we can finally get to the bloody point of the story! Lol. I just had to introduce myself into the story for added fun! Haha. I don't know who will be paired up with Sakura but it won't be Kyo lol. Oh and a future warning there will be no Yaoi but their will be Kyo teasing people! So if you take a little guy, guy as Yaoi then fine but there will be no sex between guys so don't worry about that. **

**I just feel the need to tease the guys of Naruto, It amuses me. Bwahahaha. Don't ask. **

**P.S. Some of the Characters are a little OOC. Like Neji. As you could tell. **

**Kyo**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

The group walked through Kohona. Oh course Deidara and Itachi were getting some rather weird looks since they were ex-Akatsuki after all. Though Kyo topped them all since he never put his Jutsu back up. They had a herd of fangirls walking after them gushing on how hot they all are, and more then anything, who the hot guy with long black hair was.

Of course Kyo was obvious to it all. He just walked with his arms hanging down at his sides and a indifferent look on his face. Of course he was the one in the lead for some reason, where as through the whole time he had been in Sakura's group he just followed them all around. Now it seemed like they were the one following him.

Itachi was fuming behind him. It was bad enough he had to follow Sakura around now he followed that idiot? This was unexceptionable but he wasn't going to be petty and go lead them all. Specially when they were about to see Sasuke.

Sasuke was going to try to kill him. Though maybe they could calm him down enough to talk to him about what happened. Itachi wondered if Sasuke would ever forgive him even thought he was only doing what he was told.

Finally they reached the Uchiha compound. As they walked through the empty streets a feeling of dread entered Itachi's stomach this was his fault. Although it was rather quiet. He liked quiet.

The fangirls wisely did not enter the Uchiha compound. Kyo looked around and frowned.

The last time he was here this was just being built but was still full of Uchiha's. It was such a same that there was only two left. They were once a great clan.

They reached the Uchiha house. Well Itachi's old home. Kyo waited at the door while he felt Sasuke's chakra coming toward them from inside the house. He paused in the hall and then came forward again with kunai in hand.

When he slid open the door Kyo was the first person he saw. Kyo smirked at him and Sasuke turned red in anger.

" You!" He yelled Sharingan switching on as he lunged at Kyo. Kyo sighed and caught him in his arms as if they were in a play. Sasuke struggled but then he saw Itachi and he went perfectly still. He seemed shocked so Kyo carried him into the house and the group followed. When the door shut Sasuke finally came out of his shock and kicked wildly for Kyo to unhand him. **(o.O)**

Itachi thought this was rather amusing even though Kyo was his rival.

" Uchiha calm down we did not come here to kill you or any of the like. If you would calm down enough for us to explain." Neji said sighing.

Sasuke didn't seem to want to listen he glared at Itachi more so then Kyo right now.

" He has no right to come here!" Kyo hit Sasuke over the head hard. The boy fell to the floor clutching his head in pain, tears in the corners of his eyes as he looked up at Kyo with a glare. Everyone was silent.

" Shut up you have no idea about anything. If you speak one more time-..." Kyo's eyes went red, but they were neither the Sharingan or Byakugan. They just bleed into a scarlet color. Kyo sighed trying to calm himself. He smoothed his coat down his body as if there were wrinkles in the leather.

He closed his eyes and took another deep breath when he opened his eyes they were blue again.

" Shut your mouth and listen." He said and then picked the boy up by the scruff of his neck and tossed him to his couch. He landed with a thud and stared at the ceiling in slight shock. Okay that was unexpected.

Kyo walked into the house more after taking off his shoes and the others followed suit. Kyo sat on the chair facing the couch and he motioned for everyone to take a seat. Itachi stood slightly beside Kyo because he wanted to talk to his brother too. Sakura sat beside Sasuke to hold him back encase he tried to kill Itachi or Kyo.

Deidara sat on the edge of the couch on the arm, and Neji stood leaning against the wall behind the couch.

" The Elders ordered Itachi to kill the clan because the Uchiha's were planning to over throw the Hokage and rule over Kohona. Itachi did as told but was dubbed a traitor and blamed for killing the clan for no reason. He was under a seal to never tell this secret until I broke the seal. If you would like to talk more on this later that is fine, but to more important matters." Kyo said and looked into Sasuke's eyes as he said the next words.

" The Hokage said it would be alright to stay here for the time being until another place opens up. You are surely not doing anything with this space and Itachi and Deidara are under watch. It is best to keep us all together. Sakura and myself will also be staying here so if you have any problems with this please talk to the Hokage or better yet come talk to me in private." With that Kyo stood and placed a hand on his hip.

" So where is my room?" Sasuke looked up at Kyo in some sort of outraged confusion.

Sakura placed a hand on his chest holding him back from trying to get himself killed by attacking Itachi or Kyo.

" Uchiha just follow orders." Neji said. Sasuke settled back against the couch and crossed his arms over his chest as he thought over everything.

How could the clan ever want to do such a thing. They were the police force for crying out loud. Why did all the clan have to die? Why did Itachi even follow that order? Of course Itachi had always been the best fighter and the best Ninja. Of course because of this he would follow the orders of his higher ups and what was higher up then the Hokage? The Elders.

He guessed that would make sense but still. He didn't want to forgive Itachi because his whole like he had blamed him. The majority of his life he had chased after Itachi for revenge for the clan. Were all those years a waste? He just could accept that right now. This was all too much.

Sasuke stood and sighed.

" Whatever." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away. Itachi rubbed a hand over his face. That was not how he envisioned telling Sasuke about what had really happened that night of the massacre. Itachi sent Kyo a glare and he just shrugged.

" Does it really matter were you all stay? There are a lot of houses in the compound just pick one." Itachi said and walked away much like Sasuke had. He went to his room. He hadn't been to his room in so many years. It brought back so many memories just touching the door.

The door slid open and he dodged his own traps. He was surprised Sasuke never once opened his bedroom door.

**XXX**

"What an idiot." Kyo said crossing his arms over his chest. The people left in the room looked at him in slight surprise.

" We have to stay together it seems, so it would be wise to stay in the same house. Though this one only has three bedrooms. It seems like the house next door has enough rooms for us all." They had never heard Kyo speak so much it was so weird. Though he was right.

" Neji stay with them. It would be a waste if they killed each other." Kyo said with a shrug. He seemed like he wouldn't really care if the two did kill each other.

" Why a waste? Yeah?" Deidara asked. Kyo smirked and looked over at him.

" It would be a waste if they killed each other. The only two Uchiha's left? The clan should move on and rebuild. The Sharingan is very powerful and should not be lost in time." Sakura sweat dropped. So much for Kyo liking any of the Uchiha's. She figured maybe he would say it was a waste because he liked Itachi and Sasuke or something but no...it had to be a waste because of the clan's power. Of course.

They all, except Neji and the two Uchiha's, walked next door to the next house. It was clean and plain with only a few things remaining from the old owners.

They all picked out a room. Deidara's room was next to Kyo's. Kyo's was next to Sakura's. After that they regrouped in the kitchen which Sakura suggested they fill with food.

They sat at the table and Sakura tried to figure who was going to go get some food and who was going to get things they need for the house.

" I will gather the supplies." Kyo said standing. Sakura wondered if it was a good plan to let him go off alone but nodded. Tsunade told her to have Deidara close so she would have to make Deidara go with her while she picked up food.

" Deidara and I will get the food then." Sakura said also standing. Deidara stood with them but frowned.

" What about Itachi? Yeah?" He asked. Kyo sighed and ran a hand over his face and pulled his bangs out of his eyes, as if he were frustrated. They were all seeing a new side to their travel partner.

" Sasuke and Itachi need a little time to gather themselves. This is Itachi's first time back in his home since the massacre. Sasuke needs time to think things through. They need time alone. Neji will watch them so do not worry about them Sakura." She blushed because she was worrying about them both.

Kyo had a way of reading people yet it seemed he wasn't good with words. He said what he thought sort of like Sai did. Straightforward. You'd think being hundreds of years old he would get the hang of not upsetting people by saying things so forwardly. But no....figures.

They all headed out to do what they planned except Kyo turned and went back to speak with Neji.

He was sitting in the hall between the two rooms. Sasuke in one and Itachi in the other down the hall. Itachi's was slightly open and Kyo could tell the male was laying on his old bed most likely thinking through what had happened and the past.

Sasuke's door was closed but Kyo could tell even with out using the Byakugan that he was in his room as well.

Neji looked up at Kyo as he walked into the hall. He stood and brushed the dust from his pants. Sasuke seriously needed to learn to clean.

" Sakura and Deidara are going out shopping for food. I am going to buys supplies for the house next door where we will be living. Are you alright to stay and watch the two?" Neji nodded.

Kyo wrapped and arm around Neji's waist and hugged him one armed.

" It's good to see you again." Then Kyo walked away. Neji smiled at his great, great, **( you get the point)** Grandfather. He hadn't seen him in a long time. Ever since he was sixteen. Five years or so ago.

Neji liked Kyo. He was one of the few people he did like. Even though Kyo had a mood disorder Neji liked him just fine. Though when Neji said disorder he meant it. Sometimes Kyo would be like he is now. A normal person but sometimes he would be beyond anger like when his eyes turned red a little while ago while speaking to Sasuke. Neji had wondered if he would have had to step in and try to calm Kyo down.

Kyo had anger problems too. His tempter rose even at little things sometimes. It all depended on the mood he was in. He had killed his whole clan after all, most likely for a stupid reason like one of his elders made him angry. Once you made Kyo angry there was little to do to stop his rampage.

Neji wondered if it was really smart having Kyo in the village. Hopefully he wouldn't lose his temper or at least he would better control himself.

Neji sat back down and sighed rubbing a hand over his face. There was sure to be problems ahead for them all. Though Neji smirked slightly. He liked that Kyo was getting along with Itachi like he was. Kyo had always been the type to be alone and yet here he was with this wild group.

Not only that but he had a rival. He and Itachi were like friends, well they wouldn't say so but now that Neji thought about it Kyo and Itachi reminded him of how Sasuke and Naruto were and are. So perhaps a friendship would come out of this after all. Kyo's first friend.

Neji smirked, hopefully this time his great, **( lets just say one great there are to many greats to add in ne?) **grandfather would get along with other people. He wasn't much a people person.

**End chapter: **

**I'm having a hard time making this this about Sakura lol. I'm trying but I like having Kyo in this. So what do you guys think? I was shocked to see so many reviews for this book! Thank you all! I hope I don't disappoint! Next chapter maybe a little Dei-Sakura? Lol.**

**Kyo**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys hope you can forgive me for not writing in this fic for so long. I'm trying to do one book at a time, and 'Challenge' is in the lead right now, 'Pink colored Hokage' Second and I guess this third, well I'll try to update. I really am having a hard time making this about Sakura lol. Well here goes an attempt at making this about more then just me (Kyo) XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but My character aka: Kyo is mine of course. **

**Chapter six: Plan**

Kohona was not too happy to have Akatsuki in the village and many people didn't so much trust Sakura either. She was from here yes, but she had also been go for so long and came back with Akatsuki of course people would think she did what Sasuke did and left the village for power she had not.

Tsunade had given her permission to leave Kohona to build herself up more to surpass her old teammates. The Hogake was just mad because she took so long coming back and with out a word all those years. She had learned many things on her travels. Killed many bad people. Trained with many strong people.

She had picked up a few tag-a-longs on the way but hey beggars can't be choosers sometimes when you wanted to get stronger. Itachi and Deidara, ex-Akatsuki were very strong she figured if they wanted to go to Kohona anyway with no harm in mind to the village she might as well get some training out of them both, and she had. Kyo on the other hand had just started to follow them one day, until Itachi tried to attack him and got beat.

It had been an embarrassing lose for Itachi. Kyo had simply caught him off guard with his beauty and then captured him around the waist with a kunai to his neck. It was over in seconds flat and Itachi had never wanted revenge more. Of course when Kyo did not kill Itachi but told them he was planning on going to the same village. Sakura questioned him about why.

He said he had his reasons but they were not hostile. So Sakura let him come along plus he likely could make them if they refused anyway.

The villagers gave both her and Deidara evil looks or uncertain ones but she ignored them. She had gotten the looks before but they sort of bothered her considering she knew most of the people who were glaring at her. She had yet to stumble on anyone from her old ninja academy days but she knew she would. Kohona wasn't that big plus news of her arrival would spread like wild fire through this village if you told the right person that is.

" Sakura-chan what do you think about Kyo? Yeah." Deidara asked. She frowned and looked to her shopping partner as they stopped at a stall to pick some fruit up before they got to the meat and veggies.

The stall owner didn't seem too friendly to her but she ignored it and payed for the fruit and took the bag and walked away with Deidara to the next stall. She thought his question over.

" He's different then when we first met him I think that's weird, plus whats up with him being immortal and hundreds of years old it's creepy and I don't really believe it all that much but it would explain a lot of things about him. Plus why did he kill his whole clan. Did he do it on purpose or was he like Itachi and just blamed for it or told to by higher ups? I want to know what he's really capable of but he sort of scares me." Well Deidara was glad she was telling the truth, it wasn't quite what he meant though but hey.

" Yeah he sure is different. He reminded me of my old partner. Yeah." She thought about it...

" Tobi?" Deidara flinched at the name.

" No Sasori-donna." Ahh the guy she killed. He didn't have hard feelings for that matter but she could tell he had liked the guy as a friend.

" How so?" She wondered. Well they both were blank and one was a puppet older then he looked, and Kyo was immortal. Yeah in someways she guessed.

" I don't know. Kyo sometimes reminds me of him. Though Kyo scares the crap out of me. He reminds me of Itachi too, how he was when I first met him. Yeah. Though when he was around that Hyuuga he acted totally different yeah, like he was a different person. I think that's what scares me the most that he can switch like that on and off, yeah." He was of course right it was weird like he had multiple personalities.

" Do you think Itachi will be alright?" Sakura asked Deidara. She didn't know him all that well. She hadn't spent more then a month with them both but Deidara was becoming a good friend, and Itachi was somewhat a friend but more just someone she knew about. He didn't talk about himself much, or at all. Of course Kyo none of them really knew except Neji it seemed.

It was just too weird to have someone who looked twenty be hundreds of years old and Neji's great **( great you get the point) **Grandfather.

**XXX**

Kyo was on his way back from the Uchiha manor after dropping off the supplies he had picked up from the store. He had applied the jutsu to himself knowing he didn't want to be harassed by fangirls today. He was on his way to check out a little of the town. It had been a long time since he had seen it, and the last time he had it was still being built. He wanted to see what the village he had helped build turned out to be.

There was a lot more people and it had expanded the village more so then when it was those years ago but that was to be expected. The first Hokage was a friend of his, and when he told him he wanted to build a village here Kyo had not understood why. Yet he was glad the good man had built this place.

It was a shame the old man died. Kyo would have wanted him to see how much the town he built up turned out.

Kyo saw the man before he ran into him but not wanting to cause a scene by moving to fast for the villagers to see he left the male run into him. The brown haired male rubbed his nose and looked up at the male. Yes Kyo was taller then this male and many of the people in this village, a lot of them were very short, be he hadn't grew up in this part of the world so it could be the reason.

The boy had red triangles on his cheeks, fur lining his jacket hood, and a huge dog at his hip.

" Wohh, hey who are you?" The male asked. Kyo frowned.

" I am traveling through young boy." The boy made a face.

" I'm twenty thank you very much." The brown haired kid said. Of course Kyo wasn't going to get into the fact that regardless of his age he would still be but a child to him.

" I'm Kiba by the way, and why do you look different every time I turn my head a certain way? It's like those color changing thingy's." Kyo made a face. What an idiot.

" My name is Kyo, but I doubt It would mean anything to you." Kyo said and looked down at the huge dog. He liked animals but they never seemed to like him, that is every animal but wolves for some reason. Maybe he just could relate to that animal in particular.

The dog did not growl at him but did not seem to like him either it was a well trained dog not to attack even though he wanted to. Animals did not trust him because of how he was, thus why not many animals liked him at all.

Kiba looked down at his dog who had gone rigged.

" Whats wrong Akamaru?" He asked rubbing behind the dogs ears. The dog stared at Kyo with dark eyes. Eyes that clearly read distrust. Kyo nodded tot he animal and then Kiba.

" I must be off, It was...nice meeting you." Being rude was never something Kyo did to someone he just met, especially one who was trying to be nice in the first place. The boy didn't seem like a bad person anyway. Kiba frowned at him but nodded and waved goodbye as he walked off with his dog.

Kyo continued on his way.

**XXX**

Returning to the Uchiha Manor Sakura told Neji she would switch with him watching Sasuke and Itachi if he would help Deidara cook dinner. Neji didn't seem to want to cook dinner for them all, but he rather do it himself then be possibly poisoned. Besides he had to do what the Hokage wanted and watch these people.

If The Hokage trusted Sakura then he shouldn't have to watch her, and Neji knew Kyo wouldn't do anything stupid he never did unless he lost his temper, and even though Neji could think of plenty of people in the village that could make him angry, none of them would ever make Kyo angry enough to kill anyone, at least Neji hoped that was still true.

Neji tried to think if Naruto was in the village yet, back from his mission with Kakashi. He wondered if Naruto would be annoying enough to make Kyo mad, if anyone he would be the one. Neji was sure though if Naruto and Kakashi were back The Hokage would have told them about Sakura returning with two ex-Akatsuki and a random immortal powerful stranger.

Neji went off to help the blond ex-Akatsuki member while Sakura took his place keeping guard. Of course, she had things to check so she went to Sasuke first, only because she knew Itachi wouldn't want to see her just yet. Plus she might as well see how Sasuke was taking it.

So when she walked in, without knocking, she knew he would be upset, but she didn't count on the fact that he might attack her the second she walked in so dodging a kunai mid-step was a little weird, but she did so, of course dodging ten kunai was a little harder and she had to catch some of them but she did so just fine.

" Gezz Sasuke a little paranoid?" She asked tossing the kunai to the now closed door behind her where the others were planted. He didn't speak just attacked lunging at her with another kunai in hand. She hadn't expected it so he actually made contact slamming her to the ground with a kunai that went right in to her shoulder like a knife to butter. She winced that was one sharp kunai.

Well at least he wasn't trying to kill her, surely he would have just cut her throat then.

His face was in rage but his eyes seemed empty as if the shock of finding out he had been hunting to kill his brother all these years had been pointless. Regardless of Itachi actually killing their clan, he had done so by order alone. Sasuke wasn't sure he would have made the same choice but still he understood why Itachi did. Even when they were young Itachi always did as told, and so being told to kill his clan he would not disobey but didn't he? By keeping Sasuke alive?

All these years of hating his brother, he couldn't just pretend things were back to how they had been. Their clan was gone, everyone was gone. He couldn't just except Itachi back. He might never be able to, but maybe he could get one with his life now. With out the one thing that always fueled his life gone, he just felt so lifeless. The only thing left for him was frustrated confusion and anger.

Sasuke didn't speak to Sakura. He realized she wasn't anyone but herself when he stabbed her but he didn't act like it was alright for her to be here either. She had been the one to make his life pointless like this by bringing his brother back. Did she expect everything t be alright when she did that? Did she lose her mind all the years she had been gone? Did she think that just because she came back that he would love her?

" I won't even try to understand what you feel Sasuke. I know that's your upset however and if you think fighting me or wounding me will help you then go ahead, but you know no matter how many time you hurt me it's not me you want to hurt, but Itachi doesn't deserve it either. If you want to hurt someone hurt me. He is under my care, thus my protection I can't let you kill him." Sasuke glared down at her by knew she was right.

Even though he had killed their clan he had done so by order, and he even refused to kill his little brother. Sometimes Sasuke had wished he would have killed him then, so he wouldn't feel the pain now.

" Lets spar." The words for some reason came out of his mouth, but he knew he meant them. He was so angry and so hurt, he just wanted to do something, something and attacking Sakura had put his mind else where perhaps fighting with her would help him? Whatever he just wanted away from Itachi right now knowing he was only a few yards away in his room didn't help matters.

Sakura nodded and they poofed to the training grounds where the fighting began. Sakura wasn't going to let him have her all, but she would let him fight until he exhausted himself, if that mean letting him wound her so be it, if it helped make him feel better that was all that mattered. She had spend years with Sasuke knowing he felt this deep hatred for Itachi, then having him return and not being able to kill him because it hadn't been his fault for the clan's death even if he had killed them? It would be hard to take in so Sakura would help. Not because she loved him, not because he was her friend, but because sometimes people need someone else's help and she had helped everyone she could. So helping Sasuke was just the same. It wasn't because he was special to her, or because she liked him at all. They had never been friends she knew that and she knew they maybe never would be but helping someone who needed help was what she did best.

**XXX**

Itachi frowned as he watched his little brother fight Sakura. They had been at it for three hours and Sakura looked tired and so did his little brother. He wasn't very wounded but he knew it was because Sakura was trying to help Sasuke, make him feel better so hurting him was not the answer, letting him hurt her was.

Of course Itachi didn't like how Sakura was just letting Sasuke wound her so much. He ran out of weapons long ago so the only thing left was jutsu's and hand to hand combat. They chose hand to hand, and if Sakura was not letting Sasuke win, he would already have lost. Hand to hand was one of Sakura's best abilities.

Itachi could tell by the hits she landed on Sasuke were not her usually the ones she used all her power and her chakra laced in. She was letting him win, and letting him beat her up. She had bruises all over the flesh that was shown including her face. Her lips was split open as was her cheek for some reason. She had so many little cuts, and then their was the wound to her shoulder which was bleeding continuously and then a wound to her lower thigh. He was wondering why she hadn't even healed herself yet, perhaps she didn't want to or didn't have a chance, and the way Sasuke was attacking he didn't doubt she might not.

He would gladly fight Sasuke if he thought it would not get either of them killed, he simply couldn't let Sasuke beat him up like Sakura would, because Sasuke would kill him. He maybe even kill Sakura if she didn't fight back for real.

He wondered how long this would go on before one of them passed out. It would more then likely be Sakura from all the blood loss.

Of course after another two hours he was proven wrong as Sasuke dropped unconscious suddenly most likely exhausted. Sakura knew Itachi was there she had from the start but she did not ask for his help. She walked to Sasuke and picked him up regardless of the threatening wounds to her own body and walked home. She healed her life threatening wounds first then Sasuke's minor wounds. She had hit him only when needed to make it look like she wasn't just letting him beat her up even though she was.

The wounds she had inflicted on him had been to pressure points to exhaust him quicker. She knew he would recover physically she hoped he would mentally. She pulled his blood ridden and dirt covered clothes off and cleaned him up before covering him and leaving his room.

Itachi waited outside the door against the wall. She glanced over at him.

" You didn't have to do that." he said noting she did heal the major wounds, but left most of the minor. Her lips was puffy and swollen and the cut to her face had crusted in dried blood, but she didn't heal any others. They would stop bleeding soon enough and she had used too much chakra already just trying not to let Sasuke kill her.

" You should rest and get cleaned up." He advised. She knew that. Suddenly her vision went blurry and she swayed. Itachi caught her before she fell and lifted her into his arms. She didn't fight him like he expected her to. Smart girl. She knew that helping her was a once in a life time thing, and more then likely because she had done what she had for Sasuke.

She passed out for the few minutes it took Itachi to walk to the house next door and find her room. She woke when he cut her clothes off and took a hot rag to the blood and dirt. He tried his best to clean th wounds from the dirt and get most of the blood off. He did a good job and he figured it would be easier just to pull the covers over her like she had Sasuke so he did. She grabbed his wrist before he left. She was sitting up so the blanket he had pulled over her pooled around her lap, and she was nude from the waist up.

She didn't seem to mind, so he didn't react at all to her nudity. She wasn't showing him for a reason she just wanted to say something and the blanket happened to pool around her lap and uncover the rest of her.

" It would be best if you gave him space Itachi. Stay over here for the time being until he's cooled off. He still doesn't trust you. When he wakes and if he finds you so close, the ground we covered today would be pointless." She was right he didn't like it but she was right.

So he walked around the bed and flopped down down at her side laying beside her arms behind his head. She snorted as if trying not to laugh. She hadn't expected him to take stay here literally. Though it was better this way to keep an eye on him while she recovered. Her body would heal over night the wounds, soreness, and her chakra would come back then.

" Very well." he said and closed his eyes. She smirked but laid back down not bothering to cover herself. Her chest had a few wounds on them and the wound to her shoulder she only healed so it would stop bleeding it was still sore and the blanket only made it worse, so she left it off. Besides it wasn't like Itachi cared about her nudity. He was as uncaring about her being a female as he was about Deidara being a male.

Sakura didn't trust Itachi, but she didn't think he would go to Sasuke even when she slept and Neji would watch Deidara not like he needed to Deidara she trusted and knew would not do anything stupid to harm anyone in the village or destroy anything. She somewhat worried about weather Kyo was going to hurt anyone and what his plans for coming here really was but if Neji trusted him then she didn't see anything to worry about.

So she went to sleep with Uchiha Itachi at her side. She wondered if anyone else in the world could ever clam having that happen.

**XXX**

Kyo raised an eye brow at the female Hokage.

" You seriously think that will work to your advantage?"He asked. The Hokage offered up a _Sake _cup. He took it he was sitting across her desk. For some reason after asking him questions and learning he was really just here to live for a while, she shared a plan with him. A plan for him to help her with.

And that turned into him for some reason drinking _Sake_ with her. He would later find out how special he was to drink with the Hokage considering she never shared her _Sake_ before with anyone.

" I think it could happen. Besides Sakura has always been my best student and she has always been kindhearted. She would do anything she thought was helpful to this village even leave it to gain strength to defend it. I don't see why this would be something she wouldn't do." She knew her student but did she know Sakura enough? It had been three years and she could have changed.

" I doubt the others will ever allow your plan to work." Kyo said truthfully. The Hokage nodded and took another swig of the _Sake. _

" You could be right, but if they know whats good for them they'll do this. Besides it would help the village if we had more ninja. They are all old enough for it anyway. " he didn't think that was the point.

" I really don't think ay of them are thinking of marriage right now." He said trying to make the woman understand how bad a time this was to bring up. They had just got here, shouldn't she wait a little while for things to settle down before telling Sakura this and then making it a do or leave kind of thing?

" I think now is a perfect time. All I'm asking is if one of those two Akatsuki don't marry her before the year is through then they have to leave the village. I don't trust them. If they married Sakura my trusted student then I know they wouldn't be tray the village and besides we need more ninja and any child of Sakura's would be most powerful plus if it is Deidara that kekki genkai of his could be something if he passed it down to the child, and if Itachi the Uchiha clan would be good to be rebuilt. Either way it helps the village." He didn't know about that at all.

If he knew Itachi he would never marry anyone let alone Sakura even though if anyone she would be the pone to marry. She was one of the few females who impressed him, who he respected. And Deidara well he was already frie3nds with Sakura and he already had a crush on her. But what about Sakura? If he knew Sakura and from the two months he spend following her to Kohona and then the one month actually in her group he knew she would never agree to marry anyone.

Of course from the way this Hokage spoke of her she seemed the type Itachi was to follow orders no matter what it was. She made a heck of a ninja that way, but also a very dangerous one.

Kyo knew Sakura's attentions for this village would never be harmful and the other two Akastuki he knew wouldn't hurt the village either, but Itachi would never marry anyone...wait...if he claimed to still be loyal to Kohona as a ninja then if thew Hokage gave the order both Sakura and Itachi would follow the order if if they didn't like each other.

" It is a good plan, but I just do not think it is wise. You care for your student so why are you forcing her to marry someone she does not love? Wouldn't it be better to plan around the marriage but also to push them together and have it happen naturally until they fall in love?" Tsunade frowned then took another long drink of Sake and then slammed in down onto the desk.

" Your right, but if it doesn't happen naturally after this year is up then I will force it. Now which one should we push to my little student?" Good point who should they push to her Itachi or Deidara?

" If it's Deidara then it would be easier, but if it's Itachi then it would be difficult, if Sasuke got wind of this plan to have the clan rebuilt with out him doing the rebuilding he might freak out, but when if we added to the plan to add Sasuke not for Sakura maybe but for him to wed as well. It would keep Sasuke out of the way and then it would be easier for Sakura and the two Akatsuki." Of course they weren't Akatsuki but it was easier to refer to them as that.

" Of course. Tomorrow I'll summon the Uchiha here and command him to marry a girl before the year as well, but it's been hard since no one wants to marry him." Tsunade frowned and poured another glass for Kyo and then herself. She had already went through ten bottles already and he maybe had two himself. The alcohol didn't affect him unless he maybe drank as much as the Hokage was now, yet he wouldn't. He didn't have a reason to unless he came to see the Hokage for more then a few hours a day.

" Perhaps if we prove the Uchiha is trust worthy for a father to let his little girl marry then it would solve the problem." Kyo said with a suggestion. Tsunade rubbed her chin in thought.

" Or we could just make the Uchiha look good then the fangirls would come running back to him." Kyo shook his head. It would work maybe but he had a better idea.

" If he is trusted by the Hokage then the village will also trust him, if he's back to being a ninja and not on suspension then the girls will come back, but with how he's feeling right now I wouldn't mention marriage. Wait a month then surely he'll be feeling more himself then." T sundae nodded.

" You know I like you." Kyo raised an eye brow at the woman. He smirked.

" That's good." He said then stood after drinking the last of his Sake.

" Remember the plan Kyo. I'm trusting you to push the two Akatsuki to her." He nodded and bowed before leaving.

**XXX**

As Kyo looked in on Sakura he was surprised slightly to find her naked under those covers and the Uchiha Itachi already in bed with her. He didn't want to really know why he just wondered if he had pegged the Uchiha wrong. If he was already sleeping in her bed it would be all the much easier. If Itachi trusted Sakura enough to sleep with her in the room let alone next to him then hey his work was almost done already.

He smirked and closed the door. Time however would tell, but considering he they only had the rest of the year to fall in love he wondered if it was enough time. Considering the rest of the year consisted of six months. He would have to push them more then he wanted to but by the time the year was up Itachi Uchiha would want to marry her with out the Hokage ever having to say a word about orders or marriage.

Kyo just hoped his skills hadn't worn off in the last hundred or so years.

**XXX **

**END CHAPTER! Finally I update! Okay yes I updated but I have no time to reread it so if you find mistakes either ignore them or complain but If you do complain do so in your own head because I don't care nor do I want to hear it. ^^ Have a good day hope you liked the some what forming plot. If you rather have Sakura with someone other then Itachi speak now or forever hold your peace. **

**Any suggestions of who Sasuke should be with? You think he should fall for Sakura as well and I should have a little Triangle going on with Sakura, Itachi, and Sasuke, or do you think Dei should be in on the action as well? I was just going to have him as a friend but if you think differently tell me now. **

**Kyo**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters, but Kyo is mine heck he's me XD**

**Okay Just to mention I've had so many disappointed reviewers because Kyo was not going to be in a love triangle with Itachi and Sakura so just for you who asked and were sad because of it, I guess I'll have a little Sakura Kyo moments or two in here just for fun lol. **

**You guys have to tell me who you want Sasuke with weather it be a random OC or Tenten or someone. Ino is with Kiba. Temari is with Shika and Hinata is with Naruto so those girls won't work with him. Should he just stay single or what?**

**Who wants to guess who makes an appearance finally this chapter? Hurry and guess! Now read on and find out if your right! XD**

**Chapter seven: **

As expected Sakura had no major wounds when she woke, only little cuts or bruises left. Her lip was tender from last night but the wound itself was gone. She had healed up nicely regardless of letting Sasuke beat her from heaven to hell.

He might sleep a lot longer then her however. She woke as she would the next morning regardless of the beating she let Sasuke give her yesterday. She recovered fast thanks to not only her chakra control or the levels she conserved it but also because she was a trained medic nin.

She remembered Itachi lifting her when she swayed coming from Sasuke's room after cleaning him up and putting him to bed. He had exhausted himself as well as she had. Taking on the full rage of someone who wanted to actually hurt you was hard work and it hurt like a SOB.

Itachi was only as nice as to take her to her room and clean the blood and dirt off her because she had taken Itachi's place when Sasuke needed to vent. If she had let Itachi fight with Sasuke one of them would have died. She could let herself get beaten, Itachi could not. Be it something in pride, or be it a survival instinct that would not allow him to let someone beat him to almost if not death. What ever it was she had taken his place and Itachi owed her for that thus would listen to her when she gave the advice to stay in this house and let Sasuke simmer for a while and cool before approaching or getting close again.

If Itachi had stayed in his old room with Sasuke not even yards away in his room, Sasuke would have gotten worse and maybe even tried to kill Itachi. Allowing Sasuke room to cool and think was best. Plus some of his built up anger had been taken out wisely on her and not anyone else who could not survive his anger like she could.

Regardless of being a little sore she looked and felt rather well for getting her insides beaten out of her. Waking up next to Uchiha Itachi was something she never though she could ever claim in her life or let alone here from anyone ever. He of course woke when she woke because heaven forbid she see him sleeping. So when she looked over at him his eyes were open as if he had been awake for hours before she had been. She knew he had not been.

She sat up not wanting things to turn uncomfortable by just laying there next to him, he didn't seem to care at all. Figures.

She stood completely naked, and regardless of what your thinking about, she wasn't the same as when she was younger. She wasn't a slut or anything like that, but she was a kunoichi she had no reason to have to hide her body, she was a nin and she could not be shy about those things. Sometimes she would have missions to sleep with someone or seduce someone for info. She rather just kill them as an easy way, but sometimes the best way is while they let their guards down, not when you torture and force it out.

So she walked to her bathroom feeling his eyes on her weather it could be sexual or just curious she did not know. Uchiha Itachi was as much a mystery as Kyo was. You never could tell what either was thinking. Being so much alike you wonder why they disliked each other so much.

She showered quickly washing away dirt and blood in places she wondered how they even got their let alone that Itachi missed them while washing her off. Of course he wasn't so much through as quick.

The day started out weird by waking up beside Itachi, but it turned weirder as she walked out of her shower to fine not Itachi but Kyo. When they traded places and why she didn't know. She did like the fact Kyo was not wearing that jutsu anymore so she could see the full force of his beauty anytime she wanted. It was breath taking and she had to pause and catch her breath before stepping through the door way.

It wasn't one thing about him that drew the eye it was everything as one. Everything caught you, mesmerized you, from the dark blue eyes that seemed cold one moment, lifeless, another then amused the next. Or be it the pale beauty of his flawless skin, or the long black hair that looked like it would be so very soft. Or be it that body that she wanted nothing more then to see unclothed. It seemed the man always wore clothes.

She had never even seen him with his skirt off, or wounded, heck she had rarely seen a smile, if ever. A smirk maybe but that was all and that was just starting since he came to Konoha and saw Neji. She still found it so hard to believe that regardless of being older then her great grandfather who had died years ago he looked her age and it wasn't a jutsu of any kind like Tsunade's. He was immortal, well at least he couldn't age. Well he was more powerful then she could imagine as well so perhaps he couldn't die, or more or less never be beaten thus never could die unless someone killed him which was highly unlikely.

There was so much about Kyo she did not know, so much no one knew, so much she wanted to know yet may never know. It was so trilling to want to find out. He was so aloof however it seemed like he was one of the people who observed more so then interfered with life. As if he were so sort of guardian over humans but only guided them on their way not...joined in and did it for them.

Witch is why she knew this crush she had on him would never go anywhere. He didn't even seem to realize she was female let alone care. Or...OMG maybe being hundreds of years old gender had no real meaning or restrictions to him and female and male was just something to take pleasure in when needed? Good kami she so hoped that wasn't true, he was too beautiful to be interested in men as well.

For some reason while thinking all this to herself he smirked deviously as if he heard everything she thought and found it rather amusing or maybe he could just read her face and eyes extremely well. She always had trouble being expressionless she was to emotional or other wise she could, she could be almost emotionless seemingly but it showed to those who knew her, who really looked.

Some where between walking into the bedroom and getting closer his amusement turned serious in a blink. It always weirded her out how someone could go from one mood to the next with out even showing effort, though being as old as he was it would be automatic not hard at all.

She let the serious in his eyes focus her mind however to listen to what he no doubt had to say soon. He always had a reason behind his actions every move he made resulted in some future action, nothing he did was pointless.

" You should not have let Sasuke let his anger out on you. I could very well have let him hit me and for future reference I would rather you remember that. If he wants a fight then I will give him one." She enjoyed hearing that accent she couldn't place but it was smooth like running water and she enjoyed hearing it the few rare occasions she did.

The words he had spoke registered in her mind and she found it a little nice that he was worried about her a little at least.

" Okay, but I know Sasuke and he trusts me at least a little considering I was his partner he would be less likely to kill me for that reason then he would you or Itachi. Actually I know for a fact he would kill you and Itachi given the chance. It makes me wonder who he hates more you or his brother." For some reason this made him smirk.

Perhaps Itachi would be mad that this was true, that Sasuke may hate Kyo more then even him, perhaps he would be jealous, why to be jealous over who someone hated more she didn't know but for some reason when speaking about Sasuke, Itachi, and Kyo she didn't doubt it at all.

" I would not let him kill me. It would be very unlikely he ever could." Well Kyo had a point of course he would, but still. As she thought maybe it would be better for Sasuke to have taken it out on Kyo, regardless of it not being his problem at all, Sasuke would have not held back his rage with Kyo where as she saw how he withheld life threatening blows as much as possible.

" I know but still. I brought Itachi here he's my responsibility and through his so is how Sasuke reacts to him. Thus It's my problem." The cold look he gave her chilled her down to the bone marrow. How anyone cloud freeze someone with a look alone she did not know but he was the master.

And then it was as if he melted and the coldness just vanished as quick as the look came, and it was back to amusement. She got whiplash from his mood swings.

" On another note your Hokage can consume a great deal of alcohol for a human." He said human as if he were not, though being called blood elf, being immortal and powerful as he was, he more then likely could very well be classified as not human.

" That she can. She's also a horrible gambler. Never won anything on good days, but on a day trouble was coming she won every thing she played." Sakura said brushing out her hair and tying it back as she spoke.

" She is like Konoha's personal trouble detector." Kyo said with a slight chuckle. That chuckle that made her shutter from a sudden pleasure, it shot down her spine, shooting down, and curling her toes. It fluttered her eyes shut as if she had really great sex and just couldn't keep them open. When she did opened them he seemed to know exactly the effect he had on her.

" You don't shoot for the other team right?" The question popped out of her mouth before she really thought it over, and she blushed covering her mouth with a hand and a horrified look as if she hadn't wanted to say it but had and now regretted it. He of course was not expecting it either, and yet the sudden laugh had her almost faint.

" You know Haruno Sakura I think your one in a kind. I expect to know what your going to say next but it's never what I think it is." He smiled at her and her breath caught in her throat forming a lump the size of a football.

He didn't stick around obviously having said all he wanted to, never wasting a minute on pointless things, everything had reason, everything.

**XXX**

Having Lunch with a man who you had the biggest crush on and who could most likely make you faint by a look alone, and a man you had slept naked beside was a little awkward, plus throw in one Neji Hyuuga and one ex-Akatsuki best friend and you got a awkward situation that just borderlines on weird.

Lunch was so silent you could more the likely cut the tension in the air with a knife, heck Deidara tried and it made her laugh thus easing the tension a little. Of course the glare Itachi was giving Kyo for some reason was as always hostel. Kyo didn't seem to let it even phase him today, rather was just eating and reading something in a language she did not know. More then likely something from a different time period.

Why Itachi hated Kyo so much she might never know, she just wondered if he even had a reason at all.

**XXX**

Of course it was quiet when dinner was over as Deidara helped her clean up their dinner plates, and the silence was suddenly interrupted as the door slammed open. Of course Sakura and Deidara had not bothered to check for Chakra while cleaning up, besides if their was a problem, Neji and Itachi, and Kyo were right behind them able to defend them if someone where to suddenly attack.

Of course since they had not expected someone to just come into the house at all, let alone slam the door open both her and Deidara jumped. Kyo didn't seem to even acknowledge the existence of the world around him or care, Itachi and Neji were on guard insistently and then the yell came.

" SAKURA-CHAN!" She flinched at the volume, but was sort of relived to hear the familiar and deeper voice getting closer. Then the loud blood with whiskered cheeks stood in the door way. He didn't even glance at the others in the room before rushing and picking her off the floor and twirling her as if they were dancing.

A certain silver haired sensei also made an appearance but Sakura hardly noticed him while being swung around so fast and so much. She felt slightly nauseated as he finally stopped and squeezed her so hard he cracked her back and maybe cracked a rib she had healed over night again.

He kissed her cheek and then the other then hugged her tight mumbling how much he missed her and to never leave him again. She felt happy that he for one did not act like the rest of the people in the village and act as if she had betrayed the village in some way. She really hadn't.

" Well, well, I never thought to see you again." Kakashi's voice made Sakura glance over at her never changing sensei who looked exactly the same as he had when they'd been young. He still held an Icha Icha book in one hand this one wasn't orange thankfully, ( How many years can you read the same book over and over again seriously?) it was purple this time.

The book was closed however as if he had been reading it but deemed what ever was going on know as important enough to have his full attention. Sakura knew he wasn't speaking to her, but she figured it was Itachi.

It was Kyo. Who after hearing the male's voice closed the book he was reading from and stood turning around and facing the male who did not seem affected other then a slight widen of eyes as if he too was affected by the beauty. She didn't doubt it.

" Hatake Kakashi it has been many years since I saw you. I believe it was when you were no older then sixteen." It was really weird having Kyo know Kakashi back then and still being older regardless of not looking it. It still weirded her out, but regardless his beauty made up for his weirdness.

Kakashi smirked under the mask. If Kyo knew him back then did he know what he looked like under that mask? She thought about it, and Naruto was just confused after actually looking around the room to find two Akatsuki including one of which was Sasuke brother, and then Neji Hyuuga, and a long haired guy who he hadn't really seen very well, but had a weird accent, and sounded as cool as his back looked.

He remained usually quiet however as the two older men spoke. So did everyone else. If Kyo had not been in Kohona since it was first built how did he know Kakashi?

" You still look exactly the same." Kakashi said not really surprised at all. Kyo chuckled slightly causing her to shiver and Naruto to squeeze her as if he to felt that pleasure and was confused by it.

" Of course, and you seem to have grown into a very well off shinobi. I refuse to believe you have kept reading those books even to this day." Kyo said no doubt referring to the Icha Icha books. Kakashi laughed slightly.

" You complained back then too. I remember you beating up that sanin for giving me my first book too. You were so mad that he corrupted me." It sounded as if Kyo was like a father figure to their old sensei which just proved how creepy it was for him to be immortal and so much older yet seemingly the same age as her.

" I was furious." Kyo admitted nodding, remembering that time. He had sent that pervert to the hospital for half a year, he would have killed him but a girl with pigtails who looked oddly enough like the current Hokage stopped him.

" I know what your thinking, you should know that Tsunade-sama the current Hokage is the one who stopped you." He nodded. He had felt the jutsu she had put on herself to appear younger then she was. He just never thought twice of it. He knew she looked familiar when he met her.

" Of course, of course." Kyo said nodding as he realized the little girl and the Hokage where the same.

" I hate to interrupt but who the heck are you and why is teme's brother here and that blond haired guy?" Naruto said pointing to Itachi the blond haired guy the Kyo's back. Kyo turned around slightly and Naruto's eyes popped, his jaw went down.

The thoughts that flashed across his face was wonder, embarrassment, curiously, suspicious and then curiously again as if wondering now if this guy was a girl or not.

" My name is Kyo you must be the nine tailed fox, I've heard so much about. It's hard to believe Kyuubi is inside you a child." He spoke as if he had met Kyuubi, of course being as old as he was and all he very well could have.

" Hey you look the same age as me and you sound like an old man! Are you really a guy at all? Why are you here for and where is teme?" Sakura sighed but Neji spoke for her.

" Sasuke is next door more then likely sulking, Sakura brought these men home, and Kyo is a distant relative. He is one of the original ones from which the Byakugan and Sharingan originated, also he is immortal and can not age, and he is my great, great, very great grandfather." Neji said. Naruto gaped not believing it, while Kakashi already knowing Kyo's history, made a face.

" You never told me the Hyuuga's here where related to you that way. I guessed a uncle not an Grandfather. You don't seem the type, considering you never told me you had children." Sakura started at that. She had never thought about it regardless of knowing that fact.

Of course to be a grandfather you have to have had children to begin with thus...She blushed.

Kyo didn't look at all like he was happy everyone realized this fact because he scowled. Obviously it was not a happy time then.

" It was too long ago and besides there being so very few woman in our village, they were not immortal in the age wise, only in the not being able to die of anything, except old age." It was the opposite obviously of the men then. So he could die if he fought someone as powerful who could kill him.

" Our woman were insanely beautiful of course but they lived short lives, mating having children then dying. Leaving son's I was forced to raise alone, and two daughters I was forced to watch grow old die before me. I will never grow old." She sensed sorrow in his voice when she had never before heard it.

Neji suddenly seemed to realize something.

" That's why you killed the clan for. You knew the pain of living forever with out aging, you knew the painful process and you had to end it." At least he didn't kill them all just because so random elder made him mad or something. He had good reason.

" Besides I did not kill them all." Kyo admitted. She wondered who he kept alive, why, and if any of those were his children. His son's. Would they be like their dead mother in looks or did they look like their father? She couldn't even imagine going to a place where beautiful people like Kyo were all around.

Kyo alone was over whelming. She couldn't even think of dozens more would be like. Enough to knock her old cold more then likely.

**XXX**

**Okay end chapter for now. It's 5am and the coffee wore off XD Well night people. Hope you liked this chapter I did not reread. If anyone has a complaint about the grammar or sentences or spelling so help me...**

**Let me say it again...I do not care at this point. When I finish the story, I will go back and reread, edit whatever to make it better, until then just enjoy the story line. If you want to wait until the story is finished and I reedit it then go ahead I don't mind, but it might be a while, and why wait when you can just deal with a little typo's? **

**Kyo**


End file.
